1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments discussed herein are related to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and a semiconductor manufacturing system, or more specifically, to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and a semiconductor manufacturing system which involve a lithography process using an electron beam.
2. Description of Related Art
In a semiconductor manufacturing process, variations in manufacturing conditions occur in the course of ion implantation, lithography, annealing, film deposition, polishing, dicing, and so forth. As a consequence, electric characteristics of manufactured semiconductor devices vary within a wafer surface.
To address this, at the time of startup or after maintenance of a semiconductor manufacturing line, manufacturing conditions for procedures including ion implantation, lithography, annealing, film deposition, polishing, dicing, and so forth are optimized in order to improve a production yield of semiconductor devices.
However, the optimization of the manufacturing conditions for the procedures requires a huge number of operating steps which may increase manufacturing costs of the semiconductor devices.
The above noted conventional technologies are described, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2008-277540, 2006-39227 and 2004-158820, respectively.